Polis Days
by stephynicoleward
Summary: I wrote 9 Days in Polis but when I read it myself it seemed weird. Hopefully this will be better. This will be multi-chaptered. Marcus and Abby's nine days in Polis! My first time writing this beautiful babes so please be nice and review, kudo, and bookmark even.
1. Chapter 1

After tending to King Roan's injuries, Abby walks back to the room where Marcus and her finally did the deed after years and years of sexual tension. She tries not to throw up from the grime on her clothes and decides to take a bath in the bath tub. As she lays in there relaxing and washing her body, she thinks back to six hours earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

Abby has taken off her necklace with Jake's ring around her neck and has stopped wearing her wedding band on her ring finger. "Your necklace..." Marcus says moving her hair away from her neck as she looks into his eyes. She walks closer to him and he wraps one arm around her neck bringing her closer and into a very passionate kiss, he slides down her jacket and she smiles into the kiss and takes off his jacket, they let go of each other's lips so they can breathe but don't go far from each other placing their heads against each other, her hands slides softly over his abs under his shirt making both of them gasp and he slides his hand around her where her shirt has drifted up in the back. She's so tiny but soft. She looks into his tender brown eyes as she slides up and off his t-shirt showing off his muscular upper body and he smiles at her before sliding up and off her faded black shirt showing her cleavage and her black tank top, Abby moans feeling his wet, warm mouth on her neck and she rips off the tank top exposing her beautiful breasts in the black faded bra and her toned abs and his lips comes back to hers kissing her very passionately as she wraps her arms around his neck her fingers running through his hair and his arms wraps around her waist picking her up easily and she wraps her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss, and he carries her to the bed with fur blanket on it and places her gently on the bed breaking the kiss. "Hey." he says.

Abby giggles saying, "Hi." Marcus lays her back gently kissing her gently and she moans gently as he kisses down her chest to her stomach and he unbuttons her jeans pulling down the zipper, she lifts her butt up to help him take off her jeans exposing her long, tanned legs and her black faded panties smiling he places a kiss on her hip bone before climbing on top of her and looks into her brown eyes, she smiles looking back into his eyes and they take off their jeans and underwear and get under the fur before he slides one finger into her entrance to see if she's ready and she is beyond ready, and she moans and rides his finger before he slides his finger out of her warm, soaked entrance and lines up his hardened member to her entrance and slides into her gently letting her adjust to his size. "Oh Marcus." she says moaning tangling her fingers in his unruly hair.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Abby gets out of the surprisingly warm bath and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste after drying off with the big towel and putting on a clean black bra and a clean pair of panties and putting on one of Marcus' t-shirts that only stops below her butt but it's so soft. "Well that never looked as sexy on me as it does you." Marcus announces his presence. Abby spits out the toothpaste in order to hide her blush. "So I got a loaf of bread, some kind of meat, and lots of veggies for us to eat." he says.

She places her toothbrush back beside his and turns around asking, "Nothing to drink?"

He says, "Some moonshine of course." So they eat the delicious dinner and drink the moonshine before he places their empty plates and cups outside and closing the door looking at the bed. "I'm going to go use the showers." he says.

A few minutes after he is in the shower and washing his hair, Abby walks into the shower with him and he turns around looking at her shocked but in a good way because a naked goddess named Abby Griffin is in the shower wet already on her long tan legs. She walks closer to him where he is under the spray and kisses him making him wrap his strong muscular arms around her tiny slim body kissing her back before pulling back a little smiling at each other. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing in here?" he says moving one of his hands in her long beautiful golden brown hair.

Abby smirks and slides her hands on his hips saying, "Thought I could help you out with showering." He smiles and brings her closer to him making her whole body wetter and her hair wet. Well, she was already soaked when she was walking to the shower. "Or if you don't need..." she starts saying before the rest of the sentence is interrupted by his mouth on hers kissing her hotly and passionately. Marcus lets the water rinse out the soap out of his hair and slides the other hand down to her butt picking her up easily and carrying her to the other side of the shower making her back connect to the cold shower wall, she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist making her wet entrance line up perfectly with his rock hard penis before he rubs the tip against her folds making them both moan and slides it into her making her squeeze the back of his neck not hard but in pleasure. "Marcus!" she moans.

He chuckles, "What do you want Doctor Griffin?"

She is beyond turned on now and her eyes turn darker saying, "Take me!" He slides his penis into her hitting her g-spot and she moans and her legs wrap tighter around his waist as he starts moving in her kissing her beautiful neck after moving her hair away from it. Her eyes rolls back before shutting and moves with him in their perfect rhythm. "MARCUS!" she says moaning when she cums hard. He moans into her neck when he climaxed and he keeps his penis in her for a little while making all his semen go in her. She lays her head on his shoulder and rubs her fingers in his hair while her other hand is rubbing up and down his back where she could reach.

After drying off and getting out of the shower, Abby and Marcus gets in the bed naked and falls asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby is still asleep and Marcus is awake looking at this beautiful, tiny woman that has his whole world in the palm of his hand and into his heart. He lifts up gently and kisses down her body and she mumbles sleepily still sleeping before his lips gets very close to her sexy vagina and kisses one time her clit making her moan, she arches into him still asleep and he sucks her clit into his mouth sucking gently at first before picking up speed, she moans waking up gently and slides her fingers into his hair and grinds against his mouth making him suck her deeper and he adds a long finger into her wetness and slides it in and out of her making her contract around his tongue and finger, he adds in another finger making her moan out loud and arch into him more digging her fingernails into his hair more tugging it slightly, and she moans out, "Oh God! Marcus!" Marcus sucks her harder and faster moving his fingers harder and faster before she climaxes and relaxes her legs and her body back on the bed, he lets her clit go and slides his finger out of her before sliding up her body and kisses her lips when they are close, and she moans tasting herself on his tongue when their tongue meet. "Couldn't wait until the sun came up?" she asks as he gets off of her and lays down beside her.

He smiles and says, "Wanted you to sleep better."

She smirks, "Oh I will now." In a matter of minutes, she has straddled his waist and leans down kissing him.

Marcus slides his rock hard penis into her wet vagina and she moans and he wraps his hands around her slender tiny hips before she starts thrusting up and down on top of him, he holds her hips tighter leaving bruises to mark her as his and he sits up so he can kiss her softly but very passionately, and she places her hands back on his muscular chest and kisses him back before she lifts off of him completely and turns around and straddles him facing the wall and away from him and slides back on top of him moving faster on him. "Oh God!" he moans. As soon as she climaxes, Abby gets off of him again and turns back to face him again. She kisses down his body before getting to his erect penis and wraps her mouth around it and sucks him hard. Marcus moves his fingers into her hair and pulls it up so he can watch her suck him gently but powerful, she moans sucking and licking his penis before he cums into her mouth to which she swallows whole and keeps her mouth around the tip and massages his balls with her free hand, and he looks at her in awe before he gets hard again in her hand and she goes back to sucking his whole penis into her warm mouth.

After thirty minutes they were back to sleep.


End file.
